


Don't believe in absolute

by KholRunea



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KholRunea/pseuds/KholRunea
Summary: Gibbs goes missing as Ziva and Tony come home for the first time since their reunion. His biggest worry is that she's going to be pissed that he is late for dinner.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NCIS was my first fandom ever. I left when Ziva did. I came back for her and found Jack along the way. Having finished to catch up the seasons I missed and rewatching s17, I could only mourn the fact that the both of them didn't have more screen time together. This is my attempt to make it right. The pairings here are present, but really I just needed an excuse to get Ziva and Jack to talk and work together. I hope you'll enjoy. Sorry in advance for the mistakes, English isn't my mothertongue.

The house was quiet. The door opened, as it usually was. Light dimmed. Nothing out of the ordinary at first glance. The pacing woman in the middle of the living room was, however, not at its place in the old fixed house. Nothing seemed to be able to make her stop. And certainly not the man sitting on the couch, his hands covering his face in a tired posture.

« Sweetheart, please stop. I'm sure he is fine. You know him. Maybe he was held up at work.

_ He would have called. And he won't answer his phone, Tony ! You know...

_ Yes, yes I know. Rule 3 : Never be unreachable, sighed the former Special Agent. It's just... I'm sure he's fine. There's no sign of struggles and you know, whatever might have happened, he would have go down swinging.

_ I cannot have your confidence, Ziva let down, stopping her pacing.

They had come back from Paris for some vacations in the States, their first stop was dinner with Gibbs. Tali at their side, they had arrived at the appointed hour to find an empty house and no Gibbs in sight. Senior had took their girl to Palmer's, who had invited them all to stay at his place while they were around. McGee couldn't possibly invite the entire family into Tony's old appartment. They had stayed behind to check if their former boss was coming back. Half an hour later, the former Mossad agent was starting to lose her patience.

_ Tali is apparently being a very good girl, too happy to play with Victoria, Tony tried to diffuse the situation after he got the update from his father.

Ziva smiled at the name of her daughter, missing her even though she had only left her. She tried to clear her head. Tony might be right, Gibbs might have been held back to work, a last minute case taking up his time. He probably would call any minutes now, apologising and scheduling a raincheck. The sudden burst through the door made her jump, her hand on one of her knife.

_ McGee ! Exclaimed Tony, coming up to embrace his long-time friend, preventing the mother of his child from murdering her almost-brother.

_ Hey Tony ! Ziva, Tim smiled, trying to hide his concern.

_ Any news ? Asked the woman, too worried to care for pleasantries.

_ I'm sorry. There's no new case, just the one we've been caught for a week now. I called Bishop and Torres, none of them have seen him since he left work, about two hours from now. We were surprised to hear him head out so soon, but when he said he had dinner with you, he told us to head off as well. We were too happy to comply.

_ Is it possible he made a stop before coming back here ?

_ What do you mean Tony ?

_ What was the name of that Agent you told me about, Ziva ? You seemed pretty sure there was something there ? He smiled slightly while his partner glared at him.

_ You mean Sloane ? Asked Tim a bit confused. I don't think so... Not with you coming. I did call her, but she didn't answer.

_ Ah ! See ! Maybe they're just both too busy to answer the phone. Maybe the boss planned to just go and say goodnight and he got stuck there ?

_ Tony, Gibbs would never miss seeing you both and Tali. For any reason.

_ You have to admit Tim, that's a pretty good reason to forget us. Gibbs isn't as young as he used to be. Maybe he isn't as sharp either.

Ziva rolled her eyes audibly, while Tony made every attempt to stop any of them worrying too much for their boss. McGee was more on her side, not sure if the ostensible thing Gibbs and Sloane were having was enough for him to miss out completely on his family coming home for the first time since he discovered Ziva was alive. The first time he would see Tali in person again. No, definitely not Gibbs. The second, louder bang of the door made them all jump, letting a petite blonde storm in.

_ Gibbs ! She screamed, not entirely aware of her audience yet. Gibbs !

She stopped when she realised the three stares fixing her.

_ McGee... Where is he ? She asked straightforwardly, not really caring about the two others at the moment.

_ I... I don't know... We were kinda hoping...

_ You must be Special Agent Jacqueline Sloane, came forward Tony without caring on interrupting McGee. Very pleased to meet you, he said while extending his hand. I'm former Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

The glare he received put him out a little, but not as much as the firm grip of her hand on his.

_ Oh yeah. I heard of you. You kind of have a reputation, she smiled slightly, too tensed for it to really arrived to her eyes.

_ Oh really ? Good or bad ? Did McGee and Bishop spilled stuff they shouldn't ?

_ I'm not sure they're the one you should be worried about, she smiled even more sweetly, before turning to Ziva. Any news ? Where is he ?

_ We don't know. We were supposed to meet for dinner, but we found the house empty. No sign of breaking in, or struggle. We checked the basement, and there's no indication he was even there in the recent hours.

_ Have you checked upstairs ?

The former team looked at each other warily.

_ Jack... We kinda thought he might be with you... let slipped McGee.

_ Me ? She almost burst laughing. Well, obviously not, she tried not to let her worry transform into anger. So nobody did anything to try and find out where he is ?

_ Well... We haven't been there for more than an hour ? It's hardly enough time to really start to worry... spoke bravely Tony, earning the deadliest glare of his life, and he did have a child with one Ziva David.

_ It's Gibbs ! Huffed Jack, her frustration getting the best of her. Okay ! I'll check upstairs.

_ I will check outside in case there's any sign of car tracks, and I will call Odette to see if she can help in any capacity.

_ I'll check the basement again, said Tony getting up, not really wanting to fall on the bad side of this new woman or his partner.

_ I guess I'll check here... » sighed McGee left alone in the middle of the living room.

***

His head was hurting him, a low and constant throbbing at the back of his skull send waves of pain through his brain. He tried to lift his head, only to find it too heavy to do so, his eyes struggling to open. What happened ? He remembered getting home early. Earlier than he had in a very long time. Always the last to go home, he had no scrupules today to take off as soon as he was sure there wasn't anything that could hold them off, sending everyone home with pleased look, the general mood cheerful at the news earlier this week that important members of their family were finally heading home. He remembered deciding on taking a shower when he saw he had an hour and a half to kill before his four guests appeared to his doorstep. The dinner was already planned, in his fridge, and he really had nothing better to do than getting rid of the tension that accumulated from this week's case. The death of a Petty Officer First Class had started their Monday with a sombre mood, which had elongated into the difficulty of it. The murder had revealed to be a perfect hit, with minimal evidences, which had drove Kasie crazy. They had got back up the trail of some rich CEO, but they had nothing to prove their growing theory of the Petty Officer Ophelia Bergmam having gathered intel on corruption and stolen funds, that got her eventually killed because she knew too much.

The case had riled up on everyone nerves, and Gibbs had found the new of Tony and Ziva's return a welcome distraction for everyone. He had learned, with Jack's help, that pushing too hard on his team, or even himself, was never good, and, while not giving up, thought it a good idea to let himself be happy of that event and prepare for it. Nevertheless, his lack of attention had caused him to not hear the door opening and closing, nor the footsteps in his stairs, and when he got out of the bathroom, he had not notice the man standing just beside his door, who hit him hard with what seemed to be a baseball bat. And now, he was tied up in the middle of a room, his head throbbing with pain. He smiled softly. Two of his best agents ever were to come to his house, probably were there already. They wouldn't take long to figure it out and find him. He was sure of it. He just had to hold up a bit. His last thought before falling back into blackness was to his old and new team working together. He smiled. Yeah, he wouldn't be there long.

***

« Here !

The scream got the two men rushing to the stairs, while the woman descended rapidly.

_ The bedroom. His weapon is still on his bedside table, the shower is still wet. He must have took one and got caught there. There's no sign of struggle, they're professionals, they must have took him out before he even realised they were here. Damn... she muttered. They really choose their night.

_ What do you mean ? Asked Tony a little bit confused.

_ Like I said Tony, supplied McGee, Gibbs was happy to have you back. He allowed himself to be relaxed...

_ And that's what made him ungarded !

_ I'm sorry, but how did they know we would be coming ?

_ They probably didn't, the psychologist admitted. But they got lucky I guess, she shrugged, trying to keep her head cool. We need to go back to the office. Call Bishop and Torres, everybody needs to be on this one !

_ I'll call Bishop, she is already in the office. She was heading there when I called her earlier to ask her if she knew anything. Torres is probably there too.

Ziva entered at that moment.

_ There's a track of some sort of SUV or maybe a van in the car drive. Our car mostly hid it, she sighed. Odette said she would keep an eye out for anything. Did you find anything ?

They filled her in rapidly, Tony reaching for her when Jack broke the news that Gibbs had been most likely kidnapped like she was afraid he had.

_ We need to get back to the headquarters. Has anyone told Vance ? Maybe he can help.

_ Agreed, affirmed Sloane. As for Leon, he chose his perfect time to go on an interagency meeting in California. I'm afraid he won't be of any help...

_ Let's go. There's no need to waste more time here », moved Tony as they all nodded and took off.

***

The elevator opened letting the little group out in the silent space, the walk of two of the building's legends going unnoticed by the tension that held them. Bishop and Torres were already working on possible suspects, trying to fill the time line and find Gibbs. Tony stopped to give a hug to Bishop before turning to McGee to see what the next step would be. As the Senior field agent, he was the one in charged and everyone expected him to give them some directions as they were all in the need of something to do.

« Okay, so. Gibbs got home around 5.30. Tony and Ziva got there at 7. Those men must have looked up to see when he would be home and to know when to strike. We also know they must have been two or three, as they had to probably carry Gibbs down his stairs after incapacitating him and succeeded to do so without leaving an obvious trail. Bishop, Torres, any lead or supsects ?

_ Not much, immediately took up the younger agent. There's not much road surveillance footage near Gibbs' house, it might help if we knew what we're looking for...

_ A SUV or a van, I found a track in the driveway.

_ Okay... We will have to look for that then. As for the suspects, we assume it is linked to our current case, but we have no idea on how. There's this man, she clicked and the photo of the CEO of a weapons factory appeared, which we suspect of diverting military funds to his own profit, but if he is in any case linked to our murder investigation, there's nothing to link him to Gibbs' disappearance...

_ Yet, interrupted Jack. I'll go and work on the profile of those kidnappers, then I'll go back to the case and try to make a profile of that guy, she said before heading straight out of the bullpen.

_ I'll check the road footage for a SUV, started Torres.

_ I'll get back onto Ophelia Bergmam's computer file, to see if we missed something, continued Bishop.

_ I'll check this guy and the finance of his factory, added McGee.

_ And I will look at Bergmam whereabout again with fresh eyes, finished Tony while sitting to Gibbs' desk.

The entire team started working, not noticing how Ziva hadn't moved since Bishop stopped talking. She looked around the bullpen, unable to find something to do. That part of the job, as much as she liked it, was never her strong point. She looked at her former colleagues and the new faces while a wave of anxiety started hitting her. She felt powerless, useless, as everyone seemed to have their mind settled on a task, she was looping into oblivion, unable to move.

_ Ziva...

The soft voice of Tony and his tentative hand while he carefully reached for her snapped her back to reality. She melted into the embrace he offered while the three other agents looked worryingly toward her. She blocked their anxious stare by burying her head into Tony's chest.

_ It's going to be alright. We're going to find him. He'll be alright.

_ I feel so powerless...

_ I know... I know.

_ Could you send me the picture you took of the tire track so I can send it to Kasie ? Asked McGee tentatively.

_ Yes, and then you can bring this file to Sloane », handed Bishop, smiling kindly, understanding the need to busy herself to not loop into a panic attack.

Ziva nodded, Tony still holding her close. She send the picture to McGee, before squeezing Tony's hand one last time and stepping with a bit more confidence toward Bishop to take the file and head for Sloane's office.

***

The next time he woke up, his head throbb less and he could open his eyes better. He assessed where he was held. It was definitely an hotel room, and not a bad one at that. The money must have been good. How they succeeded bringing him here without raising suspicion was another story he would be curious to hear after all was done. He tried to draw his hands, without success, they were too tightly tied up. He sighed. How long had he been here ? Was his team on his track already ? Certainly. He must have been out for a couple of hours at least. He tried to find a way out, but there was really nothing that helped to find out where he was. He was back to the windows, or so he suspected, he could see the main door and could hear a couple voices in the other part of the room, hidden by a wall. It wasn't english. He sighed, putting his thoughts into order. They hadn't kill him yet, which meant they still needed him. The connection to the current case seemed more and more real. He didn't know any of his old cases coming back to kidnap him. No, if it had been one of his many ennemies, they would have killed him stone dead first opportunity they had, or they would have attacked the one he cared for. His head went to his team, Ziva and Tony returning with their daughter... No. They were safe, this had nothing to do with them. Ziva was finally rid of her old demons and free to have her happiness. He thought of Sloane... what if he wasn't the only one they had targeted to get informations ? But yet again, he breathed and thought : if she, or anyone of his team, had been kidnapped, they would be here with him. No. He was the only one, and they were all on his trail. He hoped he had been more carefull, he couldn't have beat two or three professionals hitmen, not anymore anyway, but he could have pull up a fight that could have left clues for them to pick. Right now, he was fairly certain the only thing they had was his missing ass and a ton of questions as where he had disappeared.

The voices got nearer and a man entered his line of sight. The man smiled a little too cheerfully, Gibbs smiled back in irony.

« Agent Gibbs ! You're up ! Perfect.

The heavy Russian accent was such a cliché, Gibbs almost cracked a laugh.

_ You're smiling Agent Gibbs. Good. You're in a good mood, and so am I. We might get out of this situation before long.

Gibbs kept silent, assessing the threat in front of him. There was no way he would take out the guy tied up as he was. Even more if the other voices he heard at the same time in the backgroudn indicated two other threats in close proximity. No. He would need to be smart about this one if he hoped his team to find him alive. If he hoped to see them again, and particularly a certain fierce blonde.

_ Not much of a talker huh ? Gibbs tilted his head. I see... Well. I'm glad you won't make it easy. That would have been a bit boring. But don't worry, before the end of the night I will make you sing like a bird.

Gibbs wondered how much of the night had already passed and how much longer he would have to spend here. He had been right in his assumptions, they needed informations. Informations they thought they already have, to crack the case apparently. All he needed was stall enough time for his team to get them and find him. Easy. He smiled again, a bit too smug for his own health.

_ So confident. We'll see if you still smile when I'm done with you. What do you know about Bergmam's investigations ?

Another point for Gibbs. He smiled again.

_ Fine, we'll do it the hard way then. »

The fist that connected with his jaw made his vision blur a little. He continued smiling. He just needed to buy some time. It would be alright.

***

She heard the steps before she could see her coming in, and felt her glance before she had the time to look up. How Ziva David had found her way to her office was a mystery, but if the file in her hand was any indication, the younger woman had been sent on an errand to busy herself. She wondered if she was more touched by the obvious edge and vulnerability that exuded from her, or if her worries was taking the better of her and she was more annoyed by the lack of actions that legendary woman seemed to be incapable of taking.

« I... Hum... I was told to bring you this file. It's all of what Bishop gathered on that CEO. McGee is watching into him, he might be able to complete this in a short time.

_ Thanks, Sloane answered going back to her work. I haven't had the time to finish the profiles. Apart from the fact that they're profesionnal hitmen.

She could feel the woman still standing in the middle of her office. She retained a frustrated sigh.

_ What can I do for you Miss David ? She opted instead, looking up to face the undivided stare of the former Mossad agent.

_ I... Don't know. Is there anything I can do for you ?

Jack frowned a little. She had heard a lot about Ziva David. She had experienced her comeback like a blow of wind and the consequences on everyone on the team, and her second comeback who had ended with a taxing choice for Gibbs. She knew she was being unfair right now to the younger woman. She knew she was struggling with her own demons and that coming back to the place where she lived through all her traumas without the man that probably helped go through most of it, must be a tough situation to be in. But Jack couldn't find it in her to be soft right now. Not when Gibbs' life was on the line, and she was consumed with worries of her own of never seeing him again.

_ No... No thank you, there's nothing I need. I just need to go back to work.

She thought she had got ridden of her, but the feeling of her stare was still ever present. In another circonstance she would have laughed at how familiar this stare felt, even though this one was a profound, unforgiving brown and not a steely iced blue. She glanced up again, confronting full force the sharp eyes.

_ I'm sorry, said Ziva with barely an edge of uncertainty. I do not know what is it I have done to offend you, but I am sorry. I am worried too. I will bring him back. Safe. For that I'm certain. I promise you.

_ I know... Jack sighed, shaking her head to clear her conflicted feelings. I'll try and get you the profiles as soon as I can. »

Ziva nodded and left without a word. Jack burried her face into her hands. She couldn't deal with empty promises right now, she needed to be sure he would be fine. And yet, Ziva's words didn't feel empty. She was certain the woman would do anything to bring her former boss and father figure back home alive and as well as she could. She swept a traitorous tear, and went back to work.

***

« Kasie, what do you got ? Exclaimed McGee into the quiet lab, Ziva on his heels.

_ Glad you asked ! First, I've got a match to the tire track you sent me. I already send the image to Torres so he could narrow his search. Second, hold on tight.

_ What is it Kas' ?

_ This.

The forensic scientist pointed to what seemed to be a simple key-chain.

_ What am I looking at ?

_ Well, when you told me to go back on everything we had, which wasn't much, I looked again into Bergmam's stuff. The first time I saw this, I didn't think much of it, it doesn't seem that important. But here's the thing ! It's exactly why it's the most valuable thing we have. I double-checked and look.

Kasie took the little piece of metal in her hand and, after switching a little piece at the top of it, she let it slide revealing her wild discovery.

_ Kas' ? Is that what I think it is ?

_ A hard-drive, whispered Ziva a little bit bewildered.

_ Exactly ! I already ran it. It has the best encryption I have ever seen. I started working on it, and what it seems is that it is full of files and proofs that Bergmam's gathered on Richard Manning and his company. I haven't got the time to go through it all, but if I'm right I think it might be just what we need to crack the case. At least it's enough to give him a motive.

_ Kasie, that's amazing ! Bishop and I will help you. I will send Torres to get this guy into interrogations. Thank you so much !

_ You're welcome ! Go get Gibbs ! » exclaimed the woman while Ziva had already stormed out, McGee right behind her.

***

He couldn't feel his jaw anymore but for the dull pain that ached there. The smell of blood in his mouth made him thirsty. He would have wanted to spit it all out. His ribs made every breath hard to drag, but he didn't think any of them were broken. His beater had gone for a while now. Someone called to see if he was already talking. He coughed, his lungs on fire. He started to wonder exactly how long he was going to hold on. He rarely cursed on his age, but right now he couldn't keep the confidence that he would take it all without consequences. A tiny bit of doubt crept inside his aching head. He needed to get out of here. He needed to see his team, his daughter in anything but blood, the little Tali and her insufferable father he would never admit to miss more than he let on. He needed to see a certain army lieutenant, whose smile made him go out of bed every morning. They would find him. He couldn't doubt them. He didn't.

The man came back into the room, a little more pissed off than he had been when he left. Gibbs hadn't seen the other men. He assumed this one was at the head of their little group. Or maybe he was the sadistic one, who got his kick by hitting on a tied up man, while the other one were the brain or whatever.

« I got a very bad call, Agent Gibbs. Our boss isn't pleased. He thinks we're taking too long.

Gibbs tilted his head, grinning the best he could.

_ I do not find it particularly funny. So now, you will stop playing games and you will tell me about what you know.

Gibbs smirked, looking around, showing his disinterest into giving in to the request.

_ Where's the drive Agent Gibbs ? Have you find it ? Why not use it if you did ?

A drive ? He didn't recall anything like that in the evidence they had. Nothing either on the victim's computer, he was pretty sure that McGee would have told him.

_ Thinking hard in this thick head of yours ? I need an answer Agent Gibbs. Stop playing coy, we both know how this will end. I can save you more pain, what do you think ?

The infinite silence was starting to drive his captor crazy. He could see the man didn't expect so much resistance from an old man they had so little trouble taking away from his home, preventing from having dinner. Damn, Ziva would be so mad he missed dinner, he thought. He hoped they could reschedule before they left again. It might be a little bit selfish, but he had been pleased they chose to spend their first night just with him, before they could all eventually gather with the rest of their family. He was looking forward to a quiet evening with them all.

_ I'm losing my patience Agent Gibbs. Where is the damn drive ?! » screamed the man, before slapping his hand on his face again.

Gibbs felt his mind slipped, he was starting to lose his grip on reality. Too much blood and not enough sustenance in his stomach. He would hear the thought on that when he would be out of here. Bourbon and coffee not enough to make a meal apparently. He found the strenght to smile again. He would need someone to help him after that. Maybe a certain forensic psychologist wouldn't mind much to play nurse. At least he hoped. He wasn't the easiest patient. The world shut down again.

***

Richard Manning entered the building with that air of confidence every rich white man at the head of a successful company had. He didn't seem to worry much more, while the team looked at him being brought to the interrogation room.

« What are you looking at ? He exclaimed. I called my lawyer. What is this ? You have no shame into getting people at midnight !

He continued rambling and cursing, not seeing the furious woman who grabbed him the minute they were into the interrogation room. Ziva had yet to come back to this room where she had made more than one man cry or fear of losing a finger or two. Yet, while she grabbed this man's lapel to crash him into the next wall, she felt herself be pulled by an entire different force. It all went too quickly to process really. Torres hadn't heard the woman follow them, but McGee and DiNozzo, too familiar with their former colleague wrath, had been quick to follow her down the hall while she chased the cocky CEO. It was Tony who had grabbed her in her middle, putting her away from the poor man throat, while she left out a frustrated growl, McGee helping Tony to get her out of the room, in front of the confused and stunned Torres. He was suddenly reconsidering his assessment that he had let her win all those months ago, and was somehow relieved he was on her good side.

_ Who are you ? Screamed Manning. How dare you ? I will get you fired ! My lawyer will hear from it !

_ Yeah, yeah. Bla-bla-bla, lawyer. Sit ! Commanded Torres, handling him manually when the man refused.

In the corridor, Bishop who had also followed with a file to interrogate the man, looked at Tony settling down his partner on the ground while she pushed him, a furious glare directed at him that he held bravely, McGee concerned look standing tall between the door and his best friend.

_ I should be the one interrogating him !

_ No you shouldn't Ziva, interrupted Tony. Let Bishop and Torres handled it. You can trust them to get the job done. Beside, they still own a badge. They have the right to do it.

He watched as his lover glared one last time toward Bishop who had stopped a minute, and stormed off in the opposite direction. Tony sighed, smiling sheepishly at Bishop who shrugged, before chasing her. He found her pacing into the break room, restless.

_ Sweetheart... he sighed, trying to get to her.

_ I feel so useless... she breathed out letting her frustration go out, not able to keep her hands from reaching emptiness. We don't know where he is, we don't know what happened... What if...

She didn't finish her sentence, losing it through a sob. Tony reached for her, making shushing sounds and soothing motions on her back. She melted into him, not able to hold herself.

_ I know... Let's not go there. It's Gibbs, he went through worse. We're going to find him, and he will scowl at us for being late.

_ I can't take this anymore, she whispered. It was supposed to be done. No more surprises, no more threats.

_ They come with the job. We know that better than anyone. Gibbs most of all.

Ziva tightened her grip on his back, losing her hold on her emotions. She had been so good at keeping it to herself for so long. But since she came back, since she found Tony and Tali again, she had allowed herself to bit more relaxed and free.

_ I just want Tali to meet him in person again. One time where she can remember, she looked up to him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She was so excited to have the chance.

_ And he will meet her. She made him the prettiest bracelet and drawings in the plane. And you know she is adamant in giving it to him. I don't know where she got that stubborn mind of her own, but I'm sure it's a family thing, he whispered tucking some loosen strands behind her ear.

She laughed softly, leaning into the touch, before grabbing his head gently. He leaned, touching their forehead, letting her breath in, taking in his soft and calm posture, drawing strenght from it. He kissed her forehard gently, she sighed before looking up.

_ I do not know what I would do without you. I can't imagine loosing him...

_ You won't. I'm here for you. You know McGee, is the best agent. I can vouch for Bishop, as much as you can. She is a smart kid. As for the rest, Gibbs only works with the best. Torres is tough enough. This Agent Sloane seems to be a hell of a woman, he laughed. We will find him. I promise you.

She smiled softly, leaning again, kissing him before loosing herself in his firm embrace. Tony rested his head on top of hers, letting out a long sigh, tucking her more firmly. He couldn't start thinking of the consequences of them arriving too late.

Tim found them in this position. He toyed into the room, stopping not knowing if he was allowed to interrupt.

_ Bring it on Elf Lord ! Called Tony when he caught the gaze of his best friend.

Tim approached, reaching for the arm Tony extended to him, hugging Ziva in a tight embrace. The trio stayed there for a minute, breathing in together, feeling safe, steady in the knowledge they had went through hell and back together.

_ Bishop and Torres are working on the guy, he refuses to talk and says he won't speak before his lawyer is here, McGee finally filled them in when they let each other go, Tony keeping a protective arm across Ziva's shoulder in support. Bishop is loosing her patience, but there's not much we can do, except the few circumstancial evidences from the files we started digging into. He still claims he has nothing to do with the murder and denies anything we found on the drive that connects to him.

_ There must be something we can link directly to him without letting the chance to deny anything ?

_ If there is, we have to wait for Kasie to find it. I'm going back to help her on this. Torres and Bishop are not giving up just yet, but I'm not sure we can get through this guy in time.

The trio looked at each other. They had had their fair share of difficult suspect, but without the on brand Gibbs' Glare, there wasn't much to do. As skillfull as they were, they all knew they didn't have the same touch as their boss when it came to interrogate entitled jackass.

_ What can I do to help Tim ? Surely, you can give me some files to look at.

_ Sure, maybe you can second look at the entreprise files, maybe you can find something new. I saw Sloane heading to interrogation as well, to see Manning. Maybe she will come up with something new.

_ I will go and ask her, said Ziva confidently.

_ Perfect ! Cheered Tony. Then let's go ! Just like old time ! »

He kissed Ziva's top of the head again before following McGee, while the former Mossad agent took the direction of Sloane's office.

***

Jack had just come back from interrogation. She had witnessed the stubborn cockyness of their suspect, without much surprise. She looked as Bishop and Torres tried to make him talk without success. The man wouldn't let anything slip, and she suspected he expected to be out of here before the end of the night. Which, if they didn't hurry, would be the case. The two agents had took a break, and filled her up with Ziva's jump on the guy, which she had found confusing when she had first heard the man talk about firing an agent. She jumped slightly when she heard a light tap on her open door. Nobody really knocked on it since it was always open, but she wasn't surprise on why this one person did it. Ziva seemed more confident but still wary of coming into her space. Sloane wondered if it was the same defiance for her profession and the fear of being analysed that also had held off another agent in the first time of their acquaintances. Sitting on her couch, she smiled broadly, the previous tension all but gone, she felt terrible enough for her previous behaviour.

« Please come in. Take a lollipop.

The former agent looked at her with confusion, but followed the pointed finger to the jar of colorful candies. Picking one without much looking at it, she stayed up, making it twirl between her fingers.

_ Interesting... Not much of a sweet tooth ?

_ I was never really allowed to have those when I was younger... she admitted. I never really grew a taste for it.

_ Well, you might try it. I find it quite conforting, even if it's not good for my teeth, encouraged Sloane, inviting the other woman to sit.

Ziva took one of the chair in front of the desk, and sat, sighing loudly.

_ I was told you were in interrogation. Do you have anything new ?

_ Not much, admitted the psychologist. Nothing more than we already knew : he is arrogant and confident, and rich on top of that. He thinks he is untouchable, which can be something we can use, but we have to find what makes him crack up.

She paused looking at the younger woman who was still flipping the candy between her fingers, looking at it intensely.

_ I heard you went there too, she spoke softly, almost afraid of scaring her off.

_ Yeah... Ziva laughed bitterly. I wasn't really.

_ Just enough to jump on the guy. It's actually what he really can't shut up about, Jack emphasized rolling her eyes ostensibly. I sincerely wished I was there to see it.

_ Man like that... They don't really like when women get the upper hand.

_ No... she chuckled. Or sometimes they just enjoy it a bit too much.

This time she succeeded in tearing one genuine laugh from her.

_ I am sorry for the way I treated you earlier.

Ziva looked up for the first time, frowning slightly.

_ I was snappy and rude, and that was uncalled for. I apologize.

_ Rule 6...

_ Never say you're sorry. Yeah, yeah. I'm familiar, Sloane interrupted. But I'm not Gibbs, and I don't believe in the absolute of his system. Also, I can admit when I was in the wrong. And yes I know there's also a rule for that, but let me just say I'm sorry.

Ziva nodded slowly, fixing her attention back to the lollipop.

_ It's okay. You were worried, and I wasn't really doing anything to help...

_ You are worried yourself. I shouldn't have took it on you. It was unfair.

She left Ziva took in her remarks, controling her breath, recognising the technique to calm herself and keep steady. She felt the urge to grab her hand and make the woman look her into her eyes to reassure her. She wondered what happened to that young woman, knowing the general idea and what Gibbs had felt inclined to tell, which wasn't much. The man wasn't keen on sharing the secrets of his daughter, nor relive the trauma of the different time he thought he lost her. She had once peeked at her file, out of curiosity, but it had felt wrong, thinking what she would have felt if any stranger decided to read her personal file, and she had put it back without reading a word.

_ I'm just... I'm not used to be on this side of the investigation. Usually he is the one to come to my rescue... I do not know how to be on the waiting side...

_ It's never easy to feel like we can't do anything, like we have no control on the situation. It is okay to feel overwhelmed.

Jack watched as the other woman fixed the floor without really looking at it. She felt a kinship with her, a certain connection. Even if their situations and experiences were different, she felt like she understood her on some level.

_ I was just so mad... I felt hurt, for the longest time. I thought I was all alone. That he abandoned me... I thought he had left me to save myself, to protect my family, and that for once he wouldn't come to the rescue... That I couldn't count on him to find my way back to my daughter, back to Tony. But then he was involved... Everything came back rushing...

_ And now you feel like you have lost too much time, and you can't do anything to get it back. You are afraid that you might not have more time, and like it's your fault because you didn't trust him sooner and waited for him to be in danger to come to his rescue.

Ziva sighed loudly, burying her head in her hands.

_ You are good Agent Sloane, she said through a smile.

_ Ah ! I try to be, she admitted.

_ No... Gibbs had warned me about this. You really are good.

Jack tried to hide the blush that crept up her face at the mention of Gibbs' praise.

_ You are concerned. You worry for him, right ?

_ I think we all do. Gibbs has that sort of superpower to be insufferable and yet makes himself indispensable.

_ I feel like it's a bit different for you though...

Jack let out a silent « ah », throwing her head backward, a small smile on her lips.

_ It's complicated.

_ It shouldn't be.

_ What about rule 12 ?

It was Ziva's time to throw her head on the side and straight up on her chair.

_ Yes... I'm very aware of that rule. It drove me crazy on more than one occasion.

_ I feel like it's the least favorite and most transgressed rule in all of them.

_ I feel like Tony and I aren't the only one who struggled with the absolute of that rule...

_ Ellie and Nick huh ? You noticed ?

_ Hard not to, laughed the former agent. Besides, I used to carry a badge as well Agent Sloane, I still have a few skills.

_ I do not doubt that, Sloane smiled mirthfully. He burned one of them you know, she added after a time.

Ziva raised an eyebrow.

_ For Bishop. And a bit for you I think. It was after we discovered your office and your journals. Bishop called him out on rule 10 and how you got personnaly involved in every cases.

_ I wasn't proud to hide it from him... But it was a necessary evil.

_ It's natural to need to unwind. You needed your space. Even Gibbs can understand. He has his boat after all.

The two women sat in silence, enjoying the shared intimacy of their concern for the same man, taking a break from the turmoil of this case.

_ You were really braved. Sending away your daughter, going after the one who wanted you dead, chasing them for years. He thought so too. I wasn't there when you first went missing. When they all thought you died... But I was there when you came back. He didn't know what to do. How to let you go... she ended softly. It's never easy to let a daughter go.

Ziva looked at her quizzically.

_ He blamed himself for not looking for you the first time, and he wished to make it up to you.

_ You're the one who made him respect my request ? Ziva pieced everything together.

Jack raised her eyes, a small quirp of her mouth.

_ It took some time, but he trusts my judgement enough to listen to it. Sometimes at least, she smiled sadly.

_ I don't know you much, Jack Sloane. But if Gibbs listens to you, then I'm sure it's because he trusts you completely. He doesn't do that much... I would know.

_ We trust each other, conceded the older woman.

_ Taking care of each other, smiled softly Ziva.

Jack huffed, throwing her head back again, avoiding the soft eyes of the former legendary agent. Suddenly very self-aware of her own attachment and the importance she putted in her trust with the missing man, and how much he started to mean to her, beyond the very thin line between colleagues, friends and the frightening more.

_ There must be something we can do, broke out Ziva after a time. I cannot stay idle while we wait for his lawyer to come and take him away !

Sloane tilted her head, looking at the woman intensely.

_ Gibbs wouldn't wait for bullet proof evidence...

_ Bishop and Torres tried to get him to talk without success, interjected the former army lieutenant.

_ Come on. We both know everyone has a breaking point.

Sloane tried not to smile in front of the fierce looking woman, who looked just a bit too much like the looming shadow of her missing boss. She was starting to understand just why she meant so much for him and why everyone seemed so in awe of her strenght, even after years of her pacing through this building.

_ McGee said he denies everything that we get on the drive, which means... continued rambling Ziva.

_ He doesn't exactly know what's on it ! Interrupted Sloane, rising from her crossed legs position on the couch. He has no idea what we have on him and hopes he can deny enough until his lawyer is here and saves his ass.

_ We could make him think we found something big...

_ Hum... I'm not sure if it would work.

_ We can try... I guess you should ask McGee or Bishop to second you... I'm not an agent anymore.

_ He doesn't know that, countered Jack, a Cheshire grin lighting up her face.

Ziva smiled in return.

_ I like the way you think Agent Sloane.

_ What do you Special Agent David ? Ready to go back in ?

_ With pleasure.

_ Then let's go shake up some smug ass. »

The two women got up and rushed to the interrogation room. There was no time to waste.

***

He was starting to feel the time passing a bit long. His stomach growled, his former headache had been replaced by a constant pain from all over his body. His hands were numb. His captors were beginning to lose their patience. He could hear their nervous voice on the other part of the room. Something must have gone wrong. Maybe they couldn't reach their boss... Maybe his team had found the precious drive and was almost there. It couldn't be good though... The order in this sort of situations was often to kill the prisoner before fleeing and save their own ass. Maybe he had been too confident in his ability to go through this... No. He couldn't start to doubt his team when he knew they werer close. One of the man came up to him, a bottle of water in his hand. It wasn't the same that kept hitting him. He looked at him warily.

« Here. Drink.

He opened the bottle and held it in front of his lips. Gibbs swallowed avidly. Why the change of behaviour he wondered.

_ He doesn't understand that for you to talk, we need to keep you able to talk, the man said with a bit of an amused tone.

Gibbs frowned at him.

_ You really are the silent type huh ? Listen man. You just got to tell us about the drive and we will be on our way. It seems like our boss is unreachable. We wouldn't like to not have anything to tell him if he gets here.

So his team had their boss. Yeah. He would be out of here before the end of the night after all. He smiled.

_ Drop the tough act man ! You are not getting out of here alive, you know that ? »

Gibbs smiled again, before spitting the blood he had in this mouth. He waited for the slap to come, but the man backed away, leaving him alone. They hadn't plan on their boss going missing. Good, he thought. They wouldn't expect a team full of pissed agents bursting through their door.

***

« Is it true ?

The observation room was crowded. Tony, McGee, Torres and Bishop already there to watch as Sloane and Ziva entered the room. Palmer, who had been called to check again for his own analysis, stood next to Tony.

_ Oh my God... Ziva back in there ? She is going to demolish this guy !

The obvious enthusiastic edge in his voice made the team smile. Palmer was easily the biggest Ziva fan, and there was no stopping him for voicing it.

_ Tali went to bed without a fuss, he whispered to Tony. Breena told me she asked for you and cried a little, but Senior soothed her rapidly.

_ She doesn't like not seeing us for too long, sighed Tony. She is afraid we will disappear on her...

_ I'm sorry Tony...

_ No, it's me. I should have gone to your place and be there for her.

_ You couldn't be everywhere, reassured McGee. Ziva needed you too.

_ Yes, and Tali is a smart girl. She got something was wrong. Don't worry, she is safe. You will see her in the morning, added Palmer with a reassuring smile.

They refocused their attention to the room beyong the tainted glass.

_ The crazy chick is back, quipped Richard Manning. I will get your fired. And who have I the pleasure to talk to ? He sweetly turned toward Sloane, a flirting grin on.

_ The one you should be worry about, snapped Sloane with the fakest smile she could pull up.

_ I already told your other agents that I know nothing about your murder, or that Bergmam woman, and least of all about a kidnapping.

_ Really ? Well, Bergmam seemed to know you very well.

_ It's not my fault if this chick was delusional.

_ She didn't seem to be, if we can trust what we found on that drive.

_ I don't know anything about that either !

Sloane tilted her head, while Ziva kept staring at the man who started fidgetting in his sit, a bit unconfortable in front of the cold face he had in front of him.

_ You see Mr. Manning, this drive is really thorough. How do you feel about stealing military funds, from soldiers who need it, who protect your country, and your ass ?

_ I...

_ After all your factory is all about protecting them. Don't you think it's a bit counter-productive to steal the money they need ? Have you ever served ?

_ I...

_ Don't answer that, she interrupted again opening her file. I already know the answer. You did not. You act like you know what it is, you make great speeches about how it's important to help and protect those who puts their life on the line to protect their country. But really, you do not believe in a word you say. She put her life on the line.

Sloane slamed the photo of the dead Petty Officer Bergmam in front of him.

_ This woman was smart. She discovered your little tricks and wanted to put a stop to it. So you put a stop to her instead.

She slamed another file, an extract of some numbers and his name, indicating the first trail that had led them to him.

_ This must have been unnerving that someone discovered your little stunt. A woman at that. You, who think he's so clever. You must have been so mad. What happened ? Did you discover her sneaking around your office ? Did she confront you ? Or were you alerted by someone else ?

She glared at him with an intensity that would have made Gibbs jealous for sure.

_ You have no proofs at all. She stole informations from my company !

_ Oh, but how do you know about that ? Does private accounts count as your company ?

The man flinched. Looking between the two women, not knowing what to expect from Ziva who had yet to move an inch.

_ You must have felt mad when you discovered that she stole informations. How dared she after all ? It's your business.

_ Yes !

_ This is taking too long, suddenly burst Ziva, getting up.

The movement made the arrogant man jumped.

_ Don't you dare approach me ! I'll get you fired.

Ziva smile while she leaned over the table, making him recoil into his chair.

_ I would need to be working here for you to do that, muttered the trained assassin.

_ He is so screwed, let out an impressed Palmer.

Tony turned his head to the gremlin, incapable of hiding his proud smile. In the interrogation room, Sloane had put a gentle hand on Ziva's arm, in a fake attempt to stop her.

_ I'll make you a deal, she said turning to the vile man. You tell us where our agent is kept, and I won't let her alone with you, she smiled sweetly.

_ You wouldn't...

Ziva banged her hand on the table, making him jump out of his sit.

_ Sit down Mr. Manning, resumed Sloane with a calm voice.

Surprisingly the man obeyed, looking warily at Ziva who had stood back when he had got up.

_ Where is Agent Gibbs ?

The man kept silent.

_ Well... I guess we all make our choices, concluded Jack, closing her file and making a movement to get up.

_ There's no need ! He cried suddenly, Sloane turning slightly towards him. Your man is certainly dead by now. I haven't called them in hours. He would be useless anyway ! Since you have the drive. You have nothing, or you would already have arrested me.

_ Oh, I assure you, we have plenty.

Sloane got up, looking through the tainted glass. McGee already moving to get to the cell records. How could have they missed that. Kasie came interrupt the sudden rush in the corridor.

_ What's happening ?

_ Gibbs, urged McGee.

_ How did you make him talk ? We had nothing concrete til now ?

_ Kasie, you have something new ? Asked Torres.

_ The proof this man is more guilty than he let on. Bergmam was a smart woman. That drive was a maze of crypted informations. Here.

A sudden cry came from the interrogation room. Ziva got out, looking at the team who had gathered there.

_ The Hamilton ! Exclaimed Jack right on her trail. Room 567. Go ! She screamed when no one move. I can handle the lawyer.

_ How did you get the info ? Asked Torres looking between Ziva and Jack with a confused frown.

_ Nick, you will learn that you prefer not to know, answered Tony patting his shoulder. Let's go get him. »

He nodded to Jack, who answered in kind, squeezing Ziva's hand before she rushed to the garage, her partner on her heels. The other agents followed quickly leaving Kasie, Jimmy and Jack looking at each other, the anxiety creeping into them, the unasked question heavy between them : would they be there in time ?

***

The loud bang preceded from about a second the loud crack that made the door, followed by a large group of armed agents. Gibbs heard his team scream at his three captors, one loud gunshot, two small hands on his face, two others strong one freeing his hand.

« Gibbs ! Gibbs, cried the voice of a woman he heard too little in the recent years. Stay with me !

Oh, he had missed that voice. He felt the knife cut the restraint on his leg. The atmosphere was heavy, he could hear a masculine voice on the phone near him, calling an ambulance. Another voice recited the hitmen's rights, while a fumbling of voices coming from the corridor were calmed by the steady voice of another woman. He couldn't focus. All he could feel was the hands assessing the damage made to his face, whispering sweet nothing in a panic voice. He wanted to reassure her, raising his numbed hand to her face when he heard the first sob crack her voice. He felt her leaned into the weak touch.

_ Ziva... » he whispered before the darkness took him again. She had found him, he smiled. She would always find him.

***

The little beep and urgent tap from different type of steps woke him up. He smelled that smell only hospital smelled like. He tried to open his eyes, his vision blurry at first, a hand immediately filling his. He could feel the bandage across his wrists, or his restrained chest. He was a huge pile of pain. He groaned loudly, his eyes finally opening. He watched as his vision focused on the face of his Israeli agent. If he didn't know better, he could have believed he was dead at last. But the face next to her, was well alive. Tony smiled uncertainly as his boss assessed the rest of the room. McGee was at the other side of the bed, while Bishop and Torres were at the end. Palmer and Kasie standing a bit farther away, behind McGee. He could see a little form huddled on a chair. He smiled when the little girl looked up. Tali had an easy smile on her face as she saw her parents smile as well.

« Saba ! She exclaimed, getting out of her chair to take place besides her mother.

Gibbs laughed, before coughing by the sudden pain. Ziva brought him a glass of water.

_ You scared us here boss.

_ You were late for our dinner, added Ziva, tearing another smile on his face.

_ I'm sorry, he hoarsed.

_ What about rule 6 ?! claimed Torres, letting everyone laugh.

He searched the room, looking for one last person.

_ Jack ?

_ Afraid I wouldn't come to your welcome back to the living' party, Cowboy ? He heard the cheerful sassy voice, that tried to hide her tiredness and worry behind her enthusiasm.

She was standing next to the door, leaning into the wall. He was interrupted from anything he would have add by the door suddenly opening.

_ Ah ! Gibbs ! You're awake ! Finally ! Maybe now, everyone will agree to be reasonable and clear this room ? The Dr. Taft exclaimed. The family only rule is a bit difficult to follow with you... Since they're all so adamant they are yours.

_ They are, he affirmed, his voice coming back a bit to normal.

_ I will call Delilah to tell her that you're awake. She will be happy to hear it. Happy to see you boss, his Senior field agent said squeezing his arm carefully.

_ And I will call Breena ! Followed Palmer.

_ I will go home and sleep for the day, claimed Bishop, approaching the space McGee had just left, taking his free hand and leaning to give him a kiss.

_ I will get you home, said Torres, unaware of the raised eyebrows that got to the face of Sloane and Ziva. You should sleep too Gibbs, you look awful, he added with a slight grin. Glad to have you back.

Gibbs nodded towards his leaving agents, Kasie waving at him while she left the room too.

_ Say goodbye to your Saba little star, encouraged Tony. He needs to rest. We will see him soon, I promise.

He helped his daughter up to Gibbs forehead, with minimal pressure to any of his wounds, the little girl kissed him on his forehead, putting her little hand over his bruised face.

_ Saba ! She smiled, he kissed her passing hands, and she squealed in happiness.

_ We will let Taft some peace. Take some rest boss, Tony said before leading his little girl out of the door.

Gibbs looked at Ziva who had yet to move, still holding his hand.

_ I am sorry we took so much time...

He squeezed her hand, trying to make her understand she wasn't at fault.

_ I... I thought we lost you, she whispered.

_ I'm here. You found me, he replied.

She leaned into him, givinp up into his weak embrace as he raised his other arm to hold on her back.

_ We wasted too much time you and I, he heard her whispered in his ear. Time we won't get back. Life is too short to abide to old rules Gibbs. Don't waste more time. We deserve to be happy. Both of us.

She rose again looking him in the eyes, a sincerity there that nearly broke his heart. He squeezed her hand again, while she leaned to kiss where her daughter had just minutes ago. She got up and he saw her taking her daughter's hand while Tony grabbed her by the waist, letting her lean on him, as they walked out, all of them going to get some much deserved rest. He smiled at the image of their little family finally together and happy. His gaze stopped to the last form that stayed in the doorway, quietly looking at him. She seemed tired. They all did. He smiled softly and the smile he received in return, lighting up her tired featured, sent a warm vibe across his chest. Ziva was right. He had abided to his rules for too long, sometimes to his own despair, making him miserable. Maybe it was time for him to let himself be happy. The smiling blonde and her wrinkled eyes created a lump in his chest. He smiled. Maybe he shouldn't believe in absolute.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really plan to write an epilogue, but here it is anyway. This is all the fluff and quiet moment that we don't get much in the show and I wished we had sometimes. Hope you'll enjoy !

The house was still, quiet. It had been for over thirty years now. Something that he got used to. He didn't let it bother him anymore, or try to anyway. He reveled in the silence when his head was getting too loud with old ghosts and he had to take refuge in his basement. There was something comforting in the knowledge that he could scream out his old demons and no one would be there to witness it. Something terrifying too. The bang of a car door, the ruffle of some paper bags being held up, the light foot steps on his front porch, made him turn toward the person accompanying him. 

« Let me help you Jack, he growled trying to reach one of the bags she had in her arms.

_ Huhuh, Cowboy ! she dodged. Doctor's order !

He watched her as she escaped to the kitchen, closing the door instead, sighing loudly. He heard her laugh at his obvious irritation. The doctor Taft had kept him for 72h, and only agreed to discharge him if someone stayed with him for the time he had to wear his brace. He had somehow dislocated his shoulder. Apparently being held up, hands tied in your back, and trying to escape once or twice with too much vigor would do that to your old shoulder. He knew there was more than the concern of him overworking his shoulder, and the fact that Jack had volunteered to be the helping hand had made him let it slide for this once. He looked as the woman disposed of the groceries she had insisted into buying before they got home.

_ You should go and get a shower. I'll handle it here.

_ Jack... I'm not letting you do the dinner by yourself.

_ Well... Too bad. Your guests had one chance to eat decently, she sassed him looking up from her task.

He laughed warmly as she smiled in return.

_ It's fine Gibbs. Go and take a shower, get rid of the hospital smell and put some comfy clothes. You'll feel better. Then you can come back and help me.

He nodded at the logic, backing up from the fight he knew he couldn't win. Unless...

_ You're gonna let me shower alone ? Not afraid I will knock myself out or something ?

The utter disbelief that clouded her face was only shadowed by the huge blush that suddenly crept on her cheek. He tried to keep a straight poker face, but his lips betrayed him, quirking up in a smirk. She gathered herself quickly enought, shooting back.

_ Not sure you could handle it Gunny. Not in your state anyway...

She eyed him up and down with absolutely no shame before going back to putting away the groceries. He stood there, stunned a bit, before retreating with a low growl that made her laugh. She was right, he realized once he got out of the shower. He felt better already. Putting back his brace over his USMC sweat, he went back to the kitchen to find her moving around like she owned the place. She had put her hair up into a messy ponytail, got out of her shoes, wearing casual clothes since she just had to pick him up from the hospital today. It all felt really domestic, to see her in his kitchen, preparing a meal for his family who was coming later. Ziva, Tony and Senior, along with Tali, had agreed to come the day of his release for their dinner. He already had the chance to see them visiting him every day, little Tali bringing new drawings every time, sitting on his bed like she had done it her whole life. Maybe he would admit that it had made staying there much more bearable. Along with his other agents stopping by from time to time to check up on him.

_ Ah ! I thought I heard you coming down.

Jack's voice brought him back to reality. He approached, looking around to see what she was doing.

_ Why don't you make yourself useful instead of starring, she smiled at him. Here, you can look at that. Don't let it burn.

She pointed at the vegetables she had put into a pan that was gently cooking. He looked at her as she kept herself busy.

_ You nervous Jack ? He asked quizically.

_ Me ? No. Why would I be ?

She danced around, grabbing tools and smiling at him. She was definitely nervous, he thought. He had seen how she left the room every time Tony and Ziva would come when she was at the hospital too. Leaving them their space. He remembered as she had proposed to help to make dinner for everyone before offering to leave, which he had refused strongly. She felt out of place and he could feel it. 

_ You're part of the family Jack. They know it. They don't mind that you are here. I'm pretty sure Tony is thrilled actually. Get to meet you properly, out of the office and all...

Whatever had been going on between them, and he wasn't sure he was ready to unpack it just yet, he knew his former agents knew the value of NCIS family, whether they had been there to meet Jack or not when she arrived.

_ I'm not worried about that...

_ Then what Jack ?

_ They're your family, she admitted after a pause. It's the first time you're seeing them. Not in the hospital, she added in front of his raised eyebrows. It's an important moment for you all. I don't want to impose...

_ And I'm telling you you're not. Like you said, doctor's orders. »

He turned back his attention to his vegetables, drawing the conversation to an end. He didn't want her to feel out of place, but he wasn't sure how to let her know she was just right where he wanted her to be. She had been the one offering to be his gardian after all. He might as well make the most of it.

***

They heard the knock on the door, before the light giggle of a little girl as the door opened with the warm low voice of an old man.

« Come on Junior. You know the house rules. It's always open.

_ Doesn't mean you can't try and be polite about it, the younger man sighed.

Gibbs smiled as he came to welcome them all.

_ Chief ! How are you ?

_ Very good Gibbs, and you ?

Gibbs shrugged before dropping to his knees, not listening to them complain, so Tali could give him a carefull, yet enthusiastic hug.

_ And who do I have the honor ?

_ Jacqueline Sloane. Everyone calls me Jack.

_ Ah ! Jacqueline...

Gibbs got up to see Senior kissing the hand Sloane had offered him. Only one other man called her by her full name, and he sure didn't say it with as much warmth and a deep, flirty voice.

_ I am very pleased to finally meet you. We never seemed to be able to catch each other on the rare time I come and swing by. That's too bad...

_ Well, I am very pleased to meet you too Mr. DiNozzo.

_ Please call me Anthony.

She didn't know if it was the frustrated sigh from his son grabbing his shoulder to push him away gently, or the low growl she was sure she started hearing from Gibbs, but Senior finally let go of her hand.

_ Please Dad. Keep it to yourself... Sorry for that Agent Sloane, Tony said, nodding toward her. Very pleased to see you again.

They moved on to the living room where Tali sat on the couch, waiting for her dad to give her her crayons.

_ I'm glad to see Gibbs is such in good hands, smiled Ziva warmly, extending her hand to shake.

_ He is not too happy about it.

_ I'm sure he'll come around.

The younger woman turned toward her former boss, who smiled softly, taking her in his free arm. The both of them moving on to where the other were. Gibbs sat next to his adoptive grand-daughter, as she showed him her crayons. He smiled warmly as the little girl settled herself on the floor, between her father's leg. Looking up, he noticed that Jack had yet to move from the doorway to join their little party. Ziva sitting in between Senior and Tony, a hand brushing her daughter's head softly as she turned a kind ear to the story Senior started to tell to everyone.

_ Does anyone want a drink ? Gibbs asked, interrupting the chief. Jack ? You'll help me ?

The psychologist recognised the helping hand he was sending and grabbed it with pleasure. As much as she knew she was accepted in this little group, she still felt wary of integrating that old part of Team Gibbs, which had grown into a real family, in more concrete manner as any other. Looking at them all, so comfortable with each other, she had a harder time to bring herself to breach that peaceful harmony, than she had coming barging into this house three years ago. Knowing the hard history they came with made it even more difficult.

_ Are you going to stay in your corner all night ? You're as much a guest here as any other.

_ I know, I'm sorry... I just can't shake the feeling that I am the outsider here, and I don't want to disrupt your balance... she admitted while she took the beers and some root beers for Tali and Gibbs.

_ You might be the outsider, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing, he quietly said as he opened the bottles she handed him. You did wonders with the team, and you were the outsider then too. Besides... I want you to get to know them », he whispered to her ear before leaving a kiss to her temple letting her hang with her root beers in hand.

***

The laugh died down as the dinner was wearing off. Plates had been removed, Tali was back to drawing at the coffee table, the group of five adults chatting around, sharing stories of the past.

« So tell me Jacqueline, how come a woman like you, a lieutenant in the army, ends up answering to that grumpy old man ? Mischiefly asked Senior.

_ Who says I'm answering to him ? Jack laughedt, taking a swing of her beer, as Gibbs rolled his eyes. I am here only because Leon succeeded into dragging me out of California, she added to half-answer the question.

_ Leon always has been one hell of a negotiator, admitted the old con man. Whatever he trade to have you, is worth to the last bit, he winked at her.

Jack laughed softly at the gentle flirt. Senior had been charming the whole evening, as she had been told he was.

_ And what brought you here ? Accepting to babysit him ?

_ Ah ! She smiled. Well, someone had to volunteer. And since I'm the only single lady without much friends outside of work in this city, well... I guess I had nothing better to do ? She glanced mirthfully at Gibbs, taking another swing of her beer.

_ Single ? How can that be ?

_ Bishop would had probably devoted herself... Gibbs said at the same time.

_ And you would have drove her crazy. Let her keep her gentle enthusiasm, will you ? And yes, single Mr. DiNozzo. Surprised ?

_ I cannot believe men let you go like that. I apologize for their mistakes, and would gladly amend on behalf of my entire gender.

The audible growl from Tony made Jack and Ziva burst out laughing. The one used to Senior's antics shared an amused glance with her former boss over their cup of tea. The doctor had said no to alcohol and cut him off his caffein. The woman had gently followed up with his restrictions in support. He smirked at her as Tony sighed in frustration :

_ Oh my God Dad !

_ What is it Junior ? You swept Ziva from me before I could get a chance. It's only fair you let me try my shot with Jacqueline.

_ Ziva ? There's another story here, isn't it ? Jack amused herself, looking at the younger woman who just smiled at the recollection.

_ One that we would all be happy to forget, tried to stop Tony.

_ It was a long time ago... started Senior anyway.

Gibbs got up. He had watch as the Chief flirted with Jack all evening. He knew there was not much to worry about over that, but there was only so much he could take. He left them at their reminescence of the past Jack didn't share but had an endless curiosity for, and headed up to the little girl focused on her task. Sitting next to her on the couch, he looked over her shoulder to see her drawing. She lifted her head to him, smiling with the energy of the sun.

_ What are you drawing sweetheart ?

_ Here it's Ima, the little girl started pointing at a clear representation of Ziva, and Aba. Then there's Pop-pop, and you, she continued as she showed the two greying man.

_ And what are you drawing here ? He asked pointing at what she had been busy colouring having finish the other characters.

_ Her, confidently said Tali as she pointed to Jack still sitting at the table all caught up by Senior's tale.

_ Jack ?

Tali nodded without hesitation.

_ That's very sweet of you...

_ She is family, she affirmed confidently.

_ Family ?

Tali nodded again, not really getting why it was so hard for Gibbs to understand this simple fact.

_ Haven't you just met her ?

_ Ima says family isn't just about time or relatives. She says it's about the people who are here for you. She said that Jack was here for you, for her too. She is family.

_ Ima spoke to you about Jack ? He asked quietly, struck by the little girl confidence.

_ Yes, before we came to see you. Jack was always at the hospital and she always left when we arrived... I thought she didn't like me... Aba says I can get loud sometimes...

Gibbs put his hand to his mouth, feeling the lump that got there. Caressing the perceptive girl head with the other as she got back to her drawing, he looked up.

_ It wasn't because of you sweetheart. Your Ima is right. Family is more than just blood.

Tali smiled brightly at him.

_ I hope she will be happy to be on the drawing. She will know she can stay now, because she is family.

_ Yes. I'm sure she will. »

***

The house was buzzing with joyous voices and kids' babbles. Gibbs looked at his living room full of people. He had volunteered his house to the little gathering of his found family. Too happy, secretly because he had a reputation to uphold, to host the big reunion of his kids and grandkids, along with his friends. Tony and Ziva were huddled, as if they were on just one chair, with Tim and Delilah, at the living room table. The parents keeping an eye on their kids playing with Victoria in front of the fireplace, as Ellie and Nick tagged along. Breena and Jimmy, on the far end of the couch, kept a close look to the kids, while Ducky entertained the rest of the couch where Kasie, Leon, Tobias and Grace were sitting.

« You making sure they're real, Cowboy ? Whispered a voice next to him, as he was standing against the arch next to the stairs. Aren't you going to mingle in ?

_ Are you ?

Jack laughed, turning around as she left him to join Jimmy who was leaning on his daughter. He looked at her as she crouched over the kids, passing a carefull hand on Morgan's head. As he looked over the room again, he caught Grace's gaze. Showing him a space next to her, she invited him to join their conversation.

_ So that's how it is to see you at a social gathering Popeye ? That's unusual, but it does look good on you, she said as he rolled his eyes.

_ Aren't you listening to Ducky ? He asked softly, pointing as Kasie, Tobias and Leon who seemed really engrossed in whatever the old doctor was saying.

_ And miss the opportunity to have a nice conversation with you ? Never in a million years Popeye !

He laughed genuinely as she shoved gently at his still injured shoulder.

_ It is really nice to finally meet that daughter of yours though. She is a hell of a woman.

_ That she is... confirmed Gibbs as he looked over Ziva laughing at something McGee said.

_ Must be weird to see those three back together like that, in your house.

He shrugged.

_ Come on Popeye, give me something.

_ It's exactly where they belong. Besides, Bishop would have burst into flame if she didn't have the occasion to catch a social gathering with Ziva, and Nick wouldn't admit it, but he was dying to meet that Tony she could never shut up about.

_ Really digging into the new kids meeting the old ones, huh ?

He shrugged again as he watched them again, this time all of them laughing at something the former undercover agent said.

_ When are they going back to Paris ?

_ Don't know... They haven't told me yet.

_ Kinda wish they would never leave, am I right ?

_ Are you analyzing me Grace ?

_ On my day off ? No way Popeye ! I would need to charge you and that would be a lot of paperwork. I'm not wrong though ? She added after a time, looking at him look at his old agents.

He sighed loudly, catching Jack's gaze who looked up hearing him. She smiled reassuringly, as she took Johnny on her knees.

_ What's up with that ? Don't want to talk about that either ?

_ They belong here, with their family. Paris is far away.

_ Dodging the important question, I see...

_ There's no important question Doc'.

_ Sure thing Popeye. Keep telling yourself that.

He rolled his eyes again as the psychologist laughed.

_ There's nothing wrong opening up again, letting yourself feel y'know ? You should try it, she smirked at him, a soft light in her eyes to take the edge of it.

He glared at her, which only made her grin wider. She returned to Ducky's story, leaving him brooding at the end of his couch.

_ So how long are you two going to stay here ? Asked McGee on the other side of the room, earning a elbow in his ribs by his wife. What ? It would be nice to know...

_ Ah Elf Lord, would you miss us much ? Teased Tony.

_ Tali has to go back to school at some point Tim. But... she looked at Tony over her shoulder, as he smiled down to her. Well... I guess it is as good a time as any.

_ Excuse me everyone ! Called up Tony as he straighten up in his chair, catching everyone's attention. Ziva would like to say something.

The younger woman looked at him with an amused smile. Instead of talking she showed her hand in the air, flashing a small yet shiny, elegant ring, making every investigators growl in frustration as they missed the clue.

_ You're engaged, cried out McGee getting up of his chair in his excitment.

_ Yes Tim. And we would very much loved to have you all there. We have yet to settle on a date, confirmed the former Mossad agent.

_ And that's not all... added Tony, snaking a hand around Ziva's belly protectively, causing everyone to shriek in happiness.

_ Another baby ?!

This time it was Jimmy's turn to get up. Tali was faster than him though, once she understood she no longer had to keep the secret, she ran to her mother putting her little head on her mom's lap, giggling. The room suddenly burst into happy congratulation. Jimmy pulling Ziva up to a bear hug, while McGee clasped Tony, who also had to hold up for Bishop who jumped in to hug him. Everyone getting up to congratulate the couple.

_ Why do I have the feeling you already knew about that ? A voice snaked next to him.

Jack had take Grace's place as she had got up with the rest of the couch people to join the group gathered around the little family. Gibbs had stayed put looking at Tony and Ziva receiving hugs and handshakes, huge grins blooming on everyone faces. Jimmy babbling about how excited he was. The twins, who felt the excitment, starting to cry out with the rest. The house suddenly noisy in the best way.

_ I don't know what you're talking about Sloane... he smiled toward her.

_ Oh come on Cowboy. It's written all over your face. That smug look you have, from knowing something no one else did.

_ That's just my face Jack...

_ Oh ! You're so full of it », she laughed leaning a bit into him.

He smiled at her playfullness and the knowledge she was right.

***

Tony was nervous, he could see that. Ziva had just left with their daughter to get her something at the vending machine. His former agent was fidgeting.

« Spit it out already DiNozzo !

_ What Boss ?

The old man rolled his eyes at his antics.

_ Right... Well... It's Ziva. No. It's about Ziva... Us. It's about me and Ziva. See, she is an independant woman, very strong and she...

_ Are you coming to a point here ?

_ Yes. It's just that since you're the closest thing she has to a father, well... it seems only fair to ask you... Not that we really need to... We're engaged, he finally blurted out.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the news. It was about time, he thought first. Then he smiled at the apparent uneasiness of the man in front of him.

_ Are you asking for my permission DiNozzo ?

_ No... Well... Should I ?

_ Don't know. What would she say ?

_ That she doesn't anyone approval.

_ That's right.

They looked at each other, Tony finding more confidence as his former boss looked at him with a certain softness he didn't have often.

_ She is a special lady. Don't screw this one up DiNozzo.

_ I know. I won't Boss. Promise, the younger man smiled brightly.

_ I know you won't. You two come a long way.

Ziva and Tali entered the room at this moment. The former Mossad agent looking at the two men.

_ Have you told him yet ? She asked.

_ He gives us his blessing.

_ Like you even need to ask... huffed the man in the hospital bed.

Ziva smiled and went to his side. He smiled up at her, happy to see her glow.

_ Why do I have the feeling that this isn't all ?

_ Your guts are still working, that's a good news, joked Tony, earning a reproachful look from his future wife.

_ There is something else, she started looking down at her belly.

Gibbs followed her look, before raising his gaze to meet hers again. He felt a lump form in his throat as the realisation hit him.

_ How long ? He hoarsely asked.

_ About nine weeks.

Gibbs exhaled shakily as he extended his hand who wasn't hold up by the brace, trying to reach her. He hadn't really enjoy learning Tali's existence, the day also being the one he learned Ziva's death, or so he thought at the time. It wasn't against the little girl, but he had compartmentalised this few days, before catching and killing Kort. Living on auto-drive somehow. Not letting himself catch up from what was happening. After that, Tony had left, going to live with his daughter far away. He had tried to move on, happy that his oldest agent had someone in his life that mattered more than the job, being able to get an out, and yet unable to revel in the thought completely, knowing there would always be a missing piece for the both of them. As the years passed, his feelings had softened and he had enjoyed getting to know the little girl through what Tony send him. He had been the happiest when she had shown no fear or shyness toward him, as he was fully ready to love her and meet her. But a new baby, one Tony would have the opportunity to hold on its birthday and see the first years. One Ziva would be able to see go to school, not missing a bit of its younger years. One he would be able to meet and hold in his arms. He would build a mobile and toys. The joy and warmth that caught him was too much suddenly, and he let out a quiet sob as Ziva took his hand, unshed tears in her eyes. Tony had gathered Tali on his knees, and the little girl looked at him with a gleam in her eyes.

_ You're going to have a hell of a choice to make, he quipped. To chose the godfather, he added when he saw the quizzical look on his two former agents.

_ The Gremlin and the Elf Lord are going to fight over this, aren't they ? Puffed Tony.

The trio laughed at the idea, knowing full well that even if the child would have one godfather and godmother, it would have an army of aunts and uncles ready to love them with their whole heart. His heart swelled at the image of his kids having the life they deserved after so much suffering. He couldn't wait for the other one to learn about this.

***

The house had grown quiet again. The last one to leave being the Palmers and the DiNozzo-David. The party had been a frank success. Gibbs catching up time with his different adoptive grandkids. Bishop and Ziva tucking themselves into a corner, sharing secret of their own, and the boys goofing around, showing off their kids while Nick tried to remind them the pure joy of freedom. The fathers had dismissed him with gentle condescension and hope he would find the error of his ways sooner or later. Jack had been surprised to find that the infamous Tony DiNozzo, legendary womanizer in the NCIS building, was the softest dad she had ever met. And that knowing Jimmy for longer. The two of them sharing pictures and school anecdotes, even though she knew the ME and the former agent called each other regurlarly. It all had felt so domestic, she thought in retrospect. Grace and Tobias mingling just as easily with everyone else, than just Leon or her. Ducky telling his endless tales, helped by Kasie, only too happy to share bits and pieces of their time where she was his assistant in college. They had took a photo to send to Abby, still busy in London. Tony and Ziva had shared their reunion with the former forensic scientist, too happy to see her old friend back from the dead. And they all had rejoiced in her response to McGee's text, with a picture of her own. She sighed as she finished putting things away.

« T'was a good party, she heard behind her.

Gibbs looked worn out. She couldn't blame him. Hosting a party mere days after being kidnapped and beat up and spending three days in a hospital bed, wasn't easy. Yet, he had taken no excuses not to entertain either the twins or the older girls, spending more time with them than any other. He didn't get to see them nearly enough for his liking she suspected. But as much as he loved them, kids could be exhausting.

_ Go and sit, I'll bring tea, she whispered as he kept standing there, searching for something to do to help her.

For the tiniest bit she thought he might argue, but to her greatest surprise, he resigned and went to slouch over the couch. Poor man...

_ It was a good party indeed. A great party even, she said when she came back to him with their tea. We should do that more, she added taking another sip.

_ We ?

She blushed as she realized what she had let slip, hiding behing her mug.

_ Yeah... You know. The team. Grace and Tobias. Wifes and kids...

_ Right...

Was that a hint of disappointment she heard in the emotional mute sitting next to her ?

_ I think Bishop was glad she had time to spend with Ziva all to herself.

_ I think they actually planned a bank robbery or something... I mean, it must be for all that time they spent together in that corner, she added mirthfully.

_ Might be true, he played along.

_ Grace said she hadn't seen you that relaxed ever, and that if she knew the secret was kids she would have brought one to your sessions a long time ago.

_ And here she said she didn't analyzed on her day off.

_ Ah ! You know how it is. Us psychologist, it's sort of a second nature, she laughed stretching a bit into the couch, tucking her legs under her in a more comfortable position.

_ Is that what you do Sloane ?

She smiled mysteriously as she took another sip of her tea.

_ They're good kids, he said after a time, looking away from her.

_ They have good parents. And a good grand-father to look up to.

He huffed.

_ You made quite a family Gibbs. All of them, they're more than agents. They're a real little family.

_ You too, he added looking at her straight in the eyes. You do, he affirmed when she tried to dismiss it looking away.

She felt the tears swell in her eyes before she could feel his warm hand from holding his mug, take her own free hand. She looked up to him, feeling ridiculous for being so emotional over that simple fact. She wasn't the last one joining their team. Kasie feating herself right up, engaging conversation with Grace and catching up time with Tony with whom she discovered a common interest for old movies. Yet, she still felt a bit on the side, comfortable with the team, but feeling like she held herself back with her past that she didn't talk about much.

_ Tali already considers you family, and she only had met you two days ago, Gibbs said softly while soothing his thumb over her hand. If she says so, then I don't know anyone who might disagree.

_ She has a strong temper.

_ I don't know where she got it, he smiled looking up.

_ No... Must be a family trait, she laughed softly.

He laughed too, sending his head back to rest on the couch, closing his eyes, tired of the day. Having put away her mug, she held a hand to his face, tracing the tired line of his face.

_ Jack...

Her hand caught a bit, but since he didn't move one inch, she continued, finding comfort into the soft gesture.

_ Tony is a very sweet guy. Who would have thought for all the teasing and bullying Tim and Ellie told me about, I would have never guessed him to be that kind of man.

_ The one who tries the hardest to look tough, are the softest.

_ Are you speaking from experience ? She tilted her head, her hand still moving up his hair from his forehead.

He smiled in response, opening his eyes to look at her, lifting up her other hand he still held to kiss it. She held her breath.

_ You made quite an impression on him. He only says good things about you.

_ Huh ? We haven't talk that much though...

_ I guess you have that vibes.

She raised an eyebrow at him, dropping her hand as he kept staring at her with his blue blue eyes.

_ You also happened to have connected with his future wife, he added raising an eyebrow of his own. You failed to mention.

_ Didn't see the need... she retreated a bit. She was worried.

_ I heard you make quite the team. Nick had that excited gleam, he beat Jimmy to tell the story.

Jack tried to recollect when she could have miss this part of the party. She let a soft « oh » escape her mouth when she realized when it happened.

_ So I guess that explained the glee on Grace's face when I came back.

He nodded with a smirk. She had helped McGee put the twins to bed for a nap, since Delilah couldn't go up the stairs. She had come back to everyone gathered around, Bishop and Ziva in their corner, looking at the group who seemed to still buzz, with little smiles on their face. Grace had looked smug. Leon proud and Tobias a bit stunned, almost disappointed when he had looked up at her. Gibbs had just smiled at her.

_ Someone had to do something... That guy was a jerk. It was that or let Ziva loose. Now that we know she is pregnant, that would have been a very bad idea, she tried to dismiss, but he didn't let her, pulling a bit at her hand when she tried to get up to put away their mugs.

_ You were worried for me...

It wasn't a question. More like a quiet statement. She realized he had almost whispered it, like if suddenly, after the noisy day, the house couldn't handle more loud voices.

_ Gibbs... she sighed, not sure she could handle the tension or even the implication such a conversation would involve.

_ I have rules...

_ I know, she interrupted, not wanting to hear about his damn moral code that seemed to be the only thing keeping her to get what she wanted.

_ Jack, he caught her attention again, pulling more at her hand to clasp her to his breast, making her look at him. I have followed those rules for my entire life... Thought that was what kept me afloat. Got me up everyday. Got my team working. Still does. But the truth is...

His eyes flickered for a bit, he found it hard to continue.

_ The truth is it doesn't. Not anymore anyway. And my agents, they have known that for a longer time than me. They tried to abide by them. Got Tony and Ziva separated for longer than they should have... Maybe...

_ It's not your fault, she stopped him before he said what she thought he would, about what if and missing years.

_ The thing is, he looked up again, they were right. Bishop was right to call me out on rule 10. Ziva was right into keeping her journals. And rule 51... Well. She surpasses them all.

_ Sometimes you're wrong... she whispered.

_ Maybe I should get a new one.

_ What would that be ?

_ Don't believe in absolute.

She laughed warmly as he squeezed her hand. She leaned into him.

_ Your're right Cowboy, that would be a really good one », she whispered before crashing her lips to his.

She smiled into the kiss as he dropped her hand to cup her face, as she grasp at his lapel to get him closer while her other hand found a place into his hair. He sighed into the kiss, getting her closer, letting loose the restraint he had had for too much time. Time wasted and opportunities missed, when she seemed to fit just right next to him. Holding her face when they broke to get some air, she leaned on his forehead, a soft smile on her face, he remembered what kids used to say : rules are made to be broken.


End file.
